disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyle Tiberius Rourke
: “''Well, I gotta to hand it to ya, you're a bigger pain in the neck than I would have ever thought possible.” : ―Rourke to Milo Thatch '''Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke' is the main antagonist of Disney's 2001 animated feature film Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Prior to the main events of the film, he was the Commander of a previous mission to Iceland where he assisted Milo Thatch's grandfather, Thaddeus, in locating the Shepherd's Journal. Background Personality Rourke is seemingly composed, practical, resolute, pragmatic, brave, understanding, and reasonable. In truth, he is scheming, calculated, devilish, sarcastic, arrogant, cunning, unfriendly, ruthless, violent, and greedy. According to Rourke, he also has quite a bit of control over his temper, as he tells Milo and congratulates Milo for setting it off. Physical appearance He bears resemblance to Bill Sykes, only with a more muscular built, and more of the Military Experience muscle as seen later in the film. He also bears resemblance to Major Chip Hazard on "Small Soldiers" and Colonel Miles Quaritch from Avatar. History Lyle T. Rourke was born in 1860 and learned the ways of military life at an early age while with father, a cavalry officer named Lt. Col. Jackson. In 1864 his father was killed in battle in during the Civil War. After repeated expulsions from boarding school for fighting, Rourke resolved to follow in his father's footsteps and joined the military at age fifteen. There, he exhibited a remarkable talent for leadership, owing to his analytical mind, charisma, and refusal to acknowledge the white flag surrender. He married in June 1887, but his wife left him after only four months. He held numerous expeditions during his career, most notably leading the Whitmore Expedition to Atlantis. Appearances Atlantis: The Lost Empire Rourke leads the expedition to find the Shepherd's Journal in Iceland with Milo's grandfather Thaddeus Thatch. When Thatch is not looking, Rourke rips out a page concerning a giant crystal which he later uses to convince virtually everyone else on the forthcoming expedition to Atlantis to retrieve it and sell it on the black market for a hefty sum. As commanding officer of the expedition, he is primarily responsible for making the decisions that will ensure the mission's success as well as the survival of his crew. This includes the belief of there being acceptable losses in his attempt to defend the Ulysses from an attacking Leviathan before ordering all hands to abandon ship. He has little contact with others outside of his directing orders, preferring to stand apart. When the expedition is dropped into a cavern while escaping the attack of fireflies, he recognizes a possible exit route through the top of the volcano they are in. With the discovery of Atlantis being alive and thriving, Rourke maintains to a hesitant Helga Sinclair that their primary objective remains as planned. After attempting to learn from the Atlanteans where the crystal might be, he turns to Milo Thatch to decipher the stolen page, but not before Milo discovers Rourke's treachery when the young cryptographer sees his former allies armed with guns. As a result, Milo refuses to play along with him, and Rourke, in turn, becomes more forceful and has a gun pointed at Princess Kida He then has the doors to the king's chambers blown open and demands King Kashekim Nedakh explain the riddle that reveals the location of the crystal, going so far as to strike the already dying king in front of a horrified crew. Sitting on the throne and threatening to execute the king, Rourke manages to figure out the riddle on his own and proceeds to descend into the chamber with Helga dragging Milo and Kida along. While Milo and Rourke argue over how the crystal is to be retrieved, Kida is called upon by the Heart of Atlantis and is bonded with it. Rourke then has Kida sealed up in a container and prepares to leave. Milo pleads that their actions will kill the Atlanteans, but Rourke does not care and decks him. Rourke punches Milo in the face and then breaks his picture with his foot. However, he ends up losing all of the key members of the expedition, but Helga, of when they develop a conscience. Rourke has the bridge destroyed to prevent them from following in an attempt to stop him. Rourke has the top of the volcano blown open and has a hot air balloon ascending with the container when Milo and the others arrive in flying stone fish vehicles. During the chaos, Milo crashes his stone fish into one of the balloons, causing it to descend. With all of the extra weight having already been thrown off, Rourke tosses Helga off in an act of self-preservation. However, a dying Helga gets back by destroying the main balloon with a flare gun. Enraged, Rourke begins to take his aggression out on Milo and uses an axe. He hits a glass cover of the container, with glass shards becoming embedded with the Heart of Atlantis. As Rourke holds Milo up for a killing blow, Milo cuts him with one of the shards and he begins to transform into crystal form. Rourke still attacks, but a chance situation causes him to be hoisted into the still moving propellers, destroying him for good. House of Mouse Rourke appears briefly in "Donald Wants to Fly", watching Kida fly above his head in quiet awe. Development As has been the case in their previous films, directors Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise wanted the film's villain not to be the usual mustache-twirling bad guy. They wanted the character to have complexity by not making him inherently evil, but rather greedy. The idea being that they wanted a three-dimensional character as opposed to a two-dimensional villain. The supervising animator of Rourke was Michael Surrey. At first, Mike was excited at animating the character because villains are generally the most desired characters for animators as they are generally allowed to do whatever they pleased. Mike then realized that it was not going to be like that early on as Rourke was not the typical type of villain. It was not until the climatic battle in the volcano that Mike was able to really animate the villainous scenes he had been hoping to do. James Garner provided the voice of Rourke. While Tommy Lee Jones, Jack Davenport, and Kurt Russell were among those also considered for the role, Garner was chosen for his extensive acting background in action films, westerns, and war movies, making his voicing a character like Rourke fit him like a glove. Garner was noted for having fun doing the role and was impressed with Trousdale and Wise's ability to direct what he describes as an ensemble piece. Quotes *"Milo Thatch. Pleasure to meet the grandson of old Thaddeus. See you got that journal. Nice pictures, though I prefer a good western myself." *"Yes, this should be enriching for all of us." *"Mr. Whitemore." *"It's time." *"Lieutenant, take her down." *"All right let's have a look around." *"Welcome to the bridge Mr. Thatch." *"OK, everybody I want you to give Mr. Thatch your undivided attention." *"So we find this masterpiece. Then what?" *"OK, class dismissed give me exterior lights." *"Yes Mrs. Packard. What is it?" *"Put it on speakers." *"What is it? A pod of whales?" *"Helmsman! Bring us about. Tighten our search pattern and slow us to..." *"Tell Cookie to melt the butter and break out the bibs! I want this lobster served up on a silver platter!" *"Steady, boys. Don't panic." *"Launch subpods!" *"Fire!" *"We're free. All ahead full." *"Fire torpedoes!" *"How much time do we have?" *"You heard the lady. Let's move!" *"Lieutenant, get us out of here!" *"Where to, Mr. Thatch?" *"There! Up ahead." *"Seven hours ago, we started this expedition with 200 of the finest men and women I've ever known. We're all that's left. I won't sugar-coat it, gentlemen. We have a crisis on our hands. But we've been up this particular creek before and we've always come through, paddle or no paddle. I see no reason to change that policy now. From here on in, everyone pulls double duty. Everyone drives, everyone works." *"Looks like all our chances rest with you, Mr. Thatch. You and that little book." *"OK, people. Saddle up. Lieutenant, I want this convoy moving five minutes ago." *"Are you sure you're checked out on this class of vehicle?" *"Can you drive a truck?" *"Looks like we have a little roadblock. Vinny, what do you think?" *"Looks like we're gonna have to dig." *"All right, we'll make camp here." *"I'm gonna kill him." *"Thatch, go back to bed!" *"No time! Get us into those caves! Move it! Move it! Move it!" *"All right, who's not dead? Sound off." *"Audrey, give me a damage report." *"If we could blow the top off of that thing, we'd have a straight shot to the surface. Mr. Thatch, what do you think? Mr. Thatch? *"Thatch?" *"Holy cats! Who are these guys?" *"Well, maybe English is in there somewhere. We are explorers from the surface world. We come in peace." *"Squad B, head back to the shaft and salvage what you can." *"We'll rendezvous in 24 hours." *"Like a kid at Christmas." *"This changes nothing." *"Your Majesty?" *"On behalf of my crew may I say it is an honor to be welcomed to your city." *"Oh, sir, we have come a long way looking for..." *"But we are peaceful explorers, men of science." *"Our weapons allow us to remove obstacles we may encounter." *"Oh, Your Majesty, be reasonable." *"Not now, son." *"May I respectfully request that we stay one night, sir? That would give us time to rest, resupply and be ready to travel by morning." *"Well, thank you, Your Majesty." *"Well, if he's hiding something, I want to know what it is." *"Good man, Thatch. Thanks for volunteering. *"You have a nice swim?" *"Oh, you mean this?" *"Yeah. About that I would've told you sooner but it was strictly on a need-to-know basis and, well, now you know. I had to be sure you were one of us. Welcome to the club, son." *"Mercenary? I prefer the term 'adventure capitalist.' Besides, you're the one who brought us here. You're the one who led us to the treasure chest." *"What's to know? It's big, it's shiny, it's gonna make us all rich." *"Well, that changes things. Helga, what do you think?" *"I was thinking triple." *"Academics, you never wanna get your hands dirty. Think about it: if you gave back every stolen artifact from a museum, you'd be left with an empty building. We're just providing a necessary service to the archeological community." *"I got to admit, I'm disappointed." *"You're an idealist, just like your grandfather. Do yourself a favor, Milo, don't be like him. For once, do the smart thing." *"I really hate it when negotiations go sour." *"Let's try this again." *"You're not applying yourself, son. There's got to be something else." *"Well, then maybe Old King Cole here can help us fill in the blanks." *"How 'bout it, Chief? Where's the crystal chamber?" *"Maybe I'm not being clear." (before punch Nedakh) *"The plan's changed, Doc. I'd suggest you put a bandage on that bleeding heart of yours, it doesn't suit a mercenary." *"Well, as usual, diplomacy has failed us. Now, I'm going to count to ten, and you're going to tell me where the crystal is. One, two, nine..." *"The heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of her king. This is it. We're in." *"Hurry. Get on." *"Jackpot." *"Thatch, tell her to wrap it up. We got a schedule to meet." *"All right, Thatch, what's next?" *"The only thing that surprises me. That thing's not on the truck yet. Now move it!" *"Talk to me, Thatch. What's happening?" *"Speak English, professor." *"Well, do better." *"What did she say?" *"Hold your horses, lover boy." *"All right, step back." *"Get off your soapbox, Thatch. You've read Darwin. It's called natural selection. We're just helping it along." *"Yeah, give me a minute." *"I know I'm forgetting something. I got the cargo, the crystal, the crew... Oh yeah." *"Look at it this way, son. You were the man who discovered Atlantis and now you're part of the exhibit!" *"Let's move, people." *"Oh, you can't be serious." *"We're this close to our biggest payday ever and you pick now of all times to grow a conscience?" *"Well, if that's the way you want it, fine. More for me!" *"P.T. Barnum was right." *"I love it when I win." *"We've got company!" *"Take her up!" *"Lieutenant!" *"Looks like somebody's working overtime." *"We're losing altitude, lighten the load!" *"Ladies first." *"Next time, get it in writing." *"Nothing personal!" *"Well, I gotta hand it to ya. You're a bigger pain in the neck than I would have ever thought possible! I consider myself an even-tempered man 'cause it takes a lot to get under my skin. But congratulations! You've just won the solid gold kewpie doll!" *"Tired, Mr. Thatch?! Ah, it's a darn shame... 'cause I'm just getting warmed up!" (his last words) Trivia *Rourke is similar to Sir Ector from The Sword in the Stone, Governor Ratcliffe from Pocahontas, and Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, as all three are soldiers/army commanders and are trained in combat or lead an army into battle against the Heroes. *Rourke is also similar to Stromboli from Pinocchio and Clayton from Tarzan as all three are thought of as friendly at first, but then they reveal their true colors by betraying the protagonists who thought they could trust them. *Rourke is also similar to Prince Hans from Frozen, as they both are villains to a female lead with light- colored hair (Kida and Elsa), as they are first shown to be kind and trustworthy at the beginning only to be shown as cruel and ruthless at the climax of their films. *Though he initially appears to be one of the heroes in the film, he is arguably one of the most evil Disney villains. * When Rourke gets turned into a crystal creature it's similar to Sa'Luk's death in Aladdin and the king of thieves, but he stills lives when crystallized. Like Sa'luk, Rourke is unbelievably strong, as he manages to effortlessly overpower Helga and trounce her in unarmed combat. While Helga is using every ounce of strength in her body, Rourke needs only one arm to toss her. Despite her using much more of her energy and strength to try to defeat him, Rourke still manages to subdue Helga without breaking a sweat or showing any signs of fatigue. On the other hand, she is clearly out of breath and giving it her all. However, in spite of her giving it her all and him putting in no effort during the fight, he subdues with her hilarious ease, making her look like a pathetic child in comparison to him. Right after tossing Helga (who is by no means a weakling) with such ease, he overpowers Milo with even greater ease. *Rourke's fight with Milo was similar to the fight between Gaston and the Beast, even having Rourke trying to smash an axe against him. Coincidentally, both Beauty and the Beast and Atlantis: The Lost Empire were created by the same writers. *Rourke's treachery and eventual betrayal was actually foreshadowed early in the film during Milo's conversation with Whitmore: When Whitmore shows Milo the photographs of all of the explorers he will be traveling to Atlantis with, Rourke's photograph shows only half his face. Also, along with their photos are small sheets of paper showing the explorer's profiles and biographies. Since we do not see the other half of Rourke's face, we do not see his biography at all. Also, shortly before Ulysses was submerging, Whitmore is seen crossing his fingers on his back, implying that he did not take full trust on the expedition led by Rourke. **Also, when the remaining crew members are forced to evacuate the submarine, Rourke is the first to enter the escape pods. In real life, the captain is always the last crew member to evacuate a sinking ship (hence the phrase "go down with the ship"), so this is often considered disrespectful to maritime culture. **Yet another clue to Rourke's betrayal includes some of his early lines in the film, especially those containing either the words "rich" and/or "money", with the most obvious example of this being his line, "This will be an en''rich''ing for all of us." *After Rourke abandons all of his teammates except for Helga along with Milo and the other Atlanteans in Atlantis, as he and Helga are leaving Atlantis with the crystallized Kida, he tells himself, "P.T. Barnum was right." P.T. Barnum was a famous American showman who coined the phrase, "there's a sucker born every minute." *Rourke's middle name, Tiberius, could be a possible reference to Captain James Tiberius Kirk from the show Star Trek, of which Kashekim Nedakh's voice actor Leonard Nimoy played Spock. *Rourke has at least 90 henchmen (including himself and Helga), given the fact that the Ulysses was supposed to have 200 crew members at the start of the expedition, and that half (100) of said crew were all killed in the Leviathan attack, and that only seven crew members (Milo, Vinny, Molière, Audrey, Dr. Sweet, Mrs. Packard, and Cookie) actually survive at the end. *For a while, Rourke (and to a much lesser extent, Helga), was the most marketed character from the film following Atlantis' release, and was therefore officially the most popular character from that film. However, Rourke's popularity may only be due to the fact that he is the villain. *At one point Tommy Lee Jones, Jack Davenport, and Kurt Russell was going to be cast as Rourke. *On one of the earlier versions of the script, during the final battle, when Rourke uses the fire axe in order to kill Milo and accidentally breaks the glass window from the steel container where Kida is, instead of trying to swing the axe once more against him, Rourke would have pulled out a revolver and try to shoot Milo on the head, upon which Milo would have shoved the piece of the crystallized glass in the revolver's barrel, making the firearm explode and backfire. The shards created by the explosion would have hit Rourke in the eyes, rendering him blind and prompting him to fall from the balloon to his death. The writers decided to rewrite the scene, as they thought it was too similar to Helga's death. *Ironically, Tim Curry, Rourke's current voice actor following James Garner's death, was originally going to voice King Kashekim Nedakh before King Nedakh was voiced by Leonard Nimoy instead. **Mr. Lawrence, Rourke's second current voice actor following James Garner's death, is also the voice of Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants. *Rourke is the fifth male Disney Princess villain, after Gaston, Jafar, Ratliffe, and Shan Yu, but before Doctor "The Shadow Man" Facilier", Mordu, and Hans. *Rourke is the second Disney Villain to have one part of a book that the hero has, and the part the villain have has something important and use it for their own nefarious plans, Rourke has a page of the Shepherd's Journal from Milo Thatch which contains information about the Heart of Atlantis, the first is The Bookman from Bedknobs and Broomsticks has the part of The Spells of Astoroth from Miss Eglantine Price for the Substitutiary Locomotion spell and the third is Mittington Random in the Phineas and Ferb episode, Klimpaloon having the second journal of the Klimpaloon from Phineas and Ferb which contains the map to Klimpaloon. Gallery Commander Rourke.jpg|Rourke's evil glare. atlantis792.jpg|Rourke getting crystallized by a shard of glowing crystal due to Milo atlantis795.jpg|Rourke transformed into a monstrous crystalline creature atlantis347.jpg Lyle Rourke.jpg Lyle Rourke Toy.JPG|Lyle Rourke toy Rourke.jpg|Rourke smiling Exploradores_mercenarios.png ATLELP082.jpg Tiberius.jpg 600px-Atluger.png atlantis-disneyscreencapscom-9167.jpg Rourke10.jpg Copy_3_of_atlantis4.jpg|Tiberius and Milo 917044_1345475327293_480_300.jpg atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-1522.jpg 600px-ATLEC96.jpg Atlantis11.jpg tumblr_mk5otedrIF1rcb0d2o1_500.png 600px-ATLELP08.jpg 600px-Atlantis.png atlantis-el-imperio-perdido-walt-disney (6).jpg Rourke and Helga.jpg|Rourke and Helga fight helgalyle.jpg miilorourkesinclair.jpg atlantis-grapehm.jpg 8937575894_0b5243c145.jpg Abusehelga.jpg Atlantide 24 sauter.jpg 1201563329 f.jpg Shephard's Journal 14.jpg Milo-Rourke-Kida-Helga.JPG Rourke.png ﻿ es:Lyle Tiberius Rourke Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire characters Category:Soldiers Category:Monsters Category:Characters in video games Category:Magic Users Category:Deceased characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Adults Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Mercenaries Category:Animated characters Category:American characters Category:Military characters Category:Commanders Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon